Call of Duty Zombies: The Next Transmissions
by reid.spangler.7
Summary: In aftermath of the destruction caused by the three moon rockets, The zombie apocalypse truly begins. Amongst it are many survivors with varying stories, and numerous objectives, but one ultimate goal: Survive. These survivors' stories are told within these transmissions. (Written as a first-person perspective as if the reader is actually playing a zombie "campaign", Please enjoy.)


**Transmission: 9-3-5, Designate: ZULU**

**Henley, Robert; Sl- -e-, -ati (****_Affiliation Unknown_****)**

**Somewhere North of Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A.**

**April 13, 2013**

_"My name is Robert Henley. And I don't remember anything."_

Flash of light, teleporter sounds. Brief glimpse of the inside of a warehouse as Player falls to the ground. View of the ground for about five seconds. Player groans.

Player: "Son of a bitch…."

Moaning noises. Player struggles to get up. A brief glimpse of glowing blue eyes. Player scrambles back to escape the creature before him. First look shows an obvious zombie.

Player: "Shit!"

Sound of metal scraping. Player looks towards his right hand. A pistol is under it. Player grips the pistol and brings it forward.

**Gameplay Begins**

Player shoots zombie. One hit takes it down. Player stands up. More moaning noises are heard.

(**Escape the building.**)

Player fights his way out of the building through fairly weak zombies (No challenge for old hands).

(**Objective Completed.**)

Arrives outside. Player looks around. In the distance, the skyline of a city is seen (Vegas).

Soldier 1: "Hey, wait! He's not dead!"

Player turns quickly to see several soldiers. One runs up to him. This one has a scratch across his face. He's about to speak when Player is tackled by unseen subject. Looking up, Player sees another soldier pointing a Python at his head.

Soldier 2: "Who the fuck are you?!"

The first soldier pulls him off, but not before Python-wielder grabs Player's dog-tags. The soldier looks at them.

Soldier 2: "Henley. Robert Henley. Can't read anything else. Too scratched up."

Soldier lets go of dog-tags.

Soldier 2: "Where did you come from? That building was empty a minute ago. Well, empty of anything living, anyway."

Player: "I….I don't know. I….can't remember anything."

Soldier 1 strides forward.

Soldier 1: "We can discuss this later! Let's move!"

Soldiers start moving down the road.

(**Get to the highway.**)

Soldier 1: "We're meeting up with our unit on I-15. They should have transport to Las Vegas from here."

Soldier 2: "What do we do about Henley here?"

Soldier 1: "He's coming with us. We can always use an extra soldier."

Zombies scattered here and there along the road. Strength: about Round 1 (Knife=instant kill, 8 pistol shots to kill).

Group reaches Interstate.

(**Objective Completed.**)

Soldier 2: "Great job, guys. We made it."

Player: "So…..where's our ride?"

A rumbling of tires comes from the right. Player turns to see an APC driving swiftly down the road, several zombies following close behind.

Soldier 2: "Shit-balls! They've got a horde on their tail!"

Soldier 1: "Open fire! Give them an opening!"

(**Kill the horde.**)

Zombie Strength Level: Round 2. M14 lying nearby. Best weapon for this challenge. Pour bullets into the zombies and kill them all before the APC reaches you to get special achievement. If APC reaches you, kill the stragglers.

(**Objective Completed.**)

Doors of APC open.

Driver: "Dempsey! Harper! Get in here!"

Player winces in pain. Disjointed images fly across his vision. This quickly passes, and Player follows the soldiers onboard.

Driver: "Who's the spare?"

Soldier 2: "Some nobody we picked up at the warehouse. Henley."

Driver: "Welcome aboard, Henley. We always need new soldiers."

Soldier 1: "Drive, Mack! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

APC starts moving. All seems calm.

Soldier 1: "Name's Harper. Jack Harper. Squad leader of Zulu Team, Special Ops. Sourpuss on my right is Thomas Dempsey. Also known as Tank."

More images. Dempsey looks at Player with contempt.

Dempsey: "Got a problem with me?"

Player: "No. It's just…..your name sounds familiar."

Harper: "What were you doing in that warehouse? We cleared it of everything useful days ago."

Player: "I…I don't know. I can't remember anything. The first thing I can remember is waking up in that warehouse, with a zombie standing over me. Anything before that is a blank."

Harper: "That's weird. Very weird."

Dempsey: "No it ain't. He just got a nasty bump on the head running from the zombies. Mystery solved."

Mack: "Hate to break up the party, but we got company!"

Dempsey opens the overhead hatch and looks out.

Dempsey: "Got a horde on our tail a mile deep! And they're gaining!"

Harper: "Grab a shotgun! Keep them off the truck!"

Player climbs up onto roof of APC, grabbing an Olympia.

Harper: "Nichols! Get on the M60! Keep 'em at bay!"

Soldier 3 (Nichols): "Got it!"

(**Keep the horde at bay.**)

Zombie strength: Round 2. One shot from an Olympia to put them down. Keep the zombies from climbing up on the roof of the APC. Continue for about two minutes.

Nichols: "Arrgh!"

Player turns towards Nichols' scream. Zombie has jumped and grabbed him.

**Breach**: Slow-motion. Shoot the zombie off Nichols' back.

Breach ends. Nichols falls to the ground.

Harper: "Damnit! Henley! Get to that M60! Finish off those bastards!"

Run to M60 and begin firing. Kill the rest of the horde to proceed.

(**Objective Completed.**)

Player: "Got 'em all!"

Harper: "Dempsey! Get Nichols below!"

Dempsey: "On it."

Player follows the soldiers back into the APC. Harper seals the hatch tightly.

Harper: "We should be fine. We're almost into Vegas."

Player: "What's there?"

Dempsey: "Weapons. A safe house. Food."

Nichols groans.

Dempsey: "Don't worry, Nichols. You're just a little scratched up."

Nichols coughs.

Nichols: "Dump me behind the truck. It'll distract them long enough for you to get to Vegas."

Harper: "Fuck that! We're getting you back to the safe house!"

_Screen fades, we hear Henley speaking again._

_"So we made it to Vegas. But it had been overrun. That hadn't been part of the plan."_

_Shift back to the inside of the APC_.

Harper: "Damn, damn, DAMN! They're everywhere!"

Nichols: _"groan"_

Henley: "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this. Just relax."

Nichols relaxes and falls asleep.

Player is grabbed and slammed against the wall.

Player: "What the fuck, man?!"

Dempsey: "Are you insane?! We are surrounded! Our safe house is gone, and our backup is dead or missing! How can we relax?"

Player: "Would you rather I told him to give up? You want him to live or not?"

Dempsey: "Yeah I want him to live!"

Player: "Then stop yelling. If he panics, he'll just die faster."

Harper walks up to the Driver.

Harper: "Mack, you know anywhere secure enough?"

Mack: "No. I'm stumped. I don't know anywhere in Vegas we can set up a new base."

Images flash across Player's vision. Documents are seen, detailing a facility. A map of Vegas is seen, with a portion of it circled. A voice is heard, saying, _"This facility is abandoned, but you can access it if you need to. The access code is—"_

Vision returns to normal.

Player goes to the front.

Player: "Mack, you got a map?"

Mack: "Sure I do. Here."

Player opens map, and points at a spot in the south end of town.

Player: "There."

Harper: "Why there?"

Player: "Don't ask me how I know, but we need to go there!"

Mack: "I'll get you as close as I can, but that area is crawling with freak-bags. It was overrun even before today. I can get you about two miles from it. After that, you're on your own."

Dempsey: "Why are we even listening to this guy? How do we know we can trust him?"

Harper: "We've got nowhere else to go. Hit it, Mack."

APC speeds up, stopping a minute later.

Mack: "Last stop, guys. Good luck. Grab yourselves some M16s. You'll need 'em."

(**Find the Warehouse.**)

Player exits the APC, Dempsey and Harper following, Harper supporting Nichols.

Load out: M16, Olympia. Ammo full. Grenades obtained.

Group has exited onto a street on the Las Vegas Strip. Three blocks must be travelled to reach objective marker.

Zombie strength: Round 3. Points can be allocated at this point. Wall-weapons can be found on the walls along the street. Weapon costs standard. Standard 'Black Ops' weapons, including MP40, Stakeout, PM63, MP5K, MPL, and for the first time, M1911 (Cost: 100 points).

Upon approaching a Wall-weapon for the first time, this brief exchange is heard:

Dempsey: "What the hell is that?"

Player: "I'm….not sure. I think…."

Buy the weapon:

Dempsey: "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Player: "I just bought it. Simple, actually."

Harper: "Gettin' a piece of that action! Move over!"

Fight down the streets towards the objective marker. After travelling two blocks, Zombies stop coming, and this exchange occurs:

Player: "We're close. I can feel it."

Harper: "Where is it that we're going?"

Player: "Not sure…..I'll know when I see it."

At this point, a growling is heard from behind the Player. A mist rolls in. Player turns around. A flash of lightning spawns a Hellhound.

Richtofen: "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

Dempsey: "HOLY SHIT-BALLS!"

Kill the Hellhound, and sprint towards the objective marker. Hellhounds continue to spawn until Player reaches an unmarked warehouse at the objective marker. Upon reaching the warehouse, kill the remaining Hellhounds.

(**Objective Completed.**)

Player heads to the door. There is a semi-futuristic panel next to the door.

Player: "This is it."

Dempsey: "Well, get the door open!"

Player stares at the panel.

Player: "Come on, come on, think!"

Harper: "Guys? We got company!"

Player turns to the group.

Player: "Set Nichols in the doorway! You'll need your hands free for this!"

Player pulls weapon back out.

(**Hold off the zombies.**)

Continue to shoot the zombies. But in this case, after a minute of fighting, a zombie will come up from behind the Player and down him. This is unavoidable.

As the zombie gnashes its teeth, images flash across the Player's vision again, this time showing science diagrams. A voice is heard saying, "_The creatures are brought back to life through exposure to a foreign element known as Ununpentium, atomic number 115. The process—"_

When vision returns to normal, the horde has been decimated, and Player is being pulled to his feet.

Dempsey: "You okay?"

Player: "I've remembered the code!"

Player runs to the panel and enters the numbers 1-1-5. The door slides open.

(**Objective Completed.**)

Harper: "Nice job. Inside, before more get here."

Player looks at the ground, and sees the body of Nichols. His teeth are bared and there's a bullet hole in his head.

Player runs in after the others and presses a button on the wall labeled, 'Door control'. The door seals shut.

Dempsey: "Damn it! Why didn't you open the door earlier?!"

Player: "I didn't know the code!"

Dempsey: "And after you get downed, you remember it?! Bull!"

Harper: "Henley, we need answers. Who are you, and how did you know this was here?"

Player looks at Dempsey, and images flash again. A face is seen. A man with blond, short-cut hair. The voice is heard again. "_Thomas 'Tank' Dempsey was sent on a recon mission to a German asylum—Wittenau Sanitarium—to investigate unusual happenings. He never returned. His body was never found, so we suspect he escaped, or was captured by Group 935. One thing of note is that he had a son who was about five years old in the 1940's. Tank Senior was known to be—"_

Vision returns to normal. Player runs to a nearby computer (80's style). He types 'Dempsey' into the search prompt. Text appears on screen, the first line reading: Thomas 'Tank' Dempsey.

Player: "Here."

Dempsey comes over and looks at the screen. He grabs the Player's shirt.

Dempsey: "What is this!? Why is this here?"

Player: "I don't know."

Harper: "Henley, whatever's going on, we need to make sure this place is secure. We'll figure this out later."

Screen fades out. Henley begins speaking again.

_"I didn't know who I was, or how I knew what I knew. But I would find out. And I'll tell you right now, I wished I never had."_


End file.
